


Dorks in Love

by LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow/pseuds/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow
Summary: coffee for lunch





	Dorks in Love

Slink walks to a set of lockers with a tray of four cappuccinos. Being a senior has its advantages of leaving campus for lunch. He hands one off to Woody, who adjusts his boots before grabbing one. Bo walks out of class just in time, and he links arms with her. Slink then gives the mint one to Buzz before the jock runs off to greet Hamm and Potato Head.

This leaves Slink with two coffees. He leans against the lockers as Rex anxiously and meticulously packs his bag for the second half of the day. Rex is a junior and has a lot of difficult classes. Slink assists him in getting the bag on his back, and straightening him from the heavy load. Rex smiles, accepting the coffee once he’s got his footing.

“Thanks for coming to my aid.”

“Dork.” Slink shakes his head affectionately, intertwining his hand with Rex’s once he has a free hand. “Do you have money for lunch, or do you just want to share with me?”

Rex’s hopeful look says it all. Slink chances a small kiss to Rex’s cheek since not a lot of people are in the hall. Rex blushes and suddenly feels too weak to stand on his feet. Slink scoops him up enough to let Rex lean on him and neither spill any coffee. They wind up in a giggling mess, sharing fries, and drinking coffees. Slink winds up in Rex’s arms, content under the stairwell.


End file.
